


To Us

by NotInPublic



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: Multi, TLKFFF2020, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotInPublic/pseuds/NotInPublic
Summary: Uhtred refuses to come between Eadith and Finan. They think that's exactly where he belongs.For the prompt: Eadith/Finan/Uhtred, Uhtred won’t intrude on the relationship building between Eadith/Finan, even though they’ve both expressed interest in him joining so they hatch a plan to seduce him, together.
Relationships: Eadith/Finan/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	To Us

"Any luck?" Eadith looked up from the tunic she was stitching as Finan entered the room. Judging by his exasperated sigh, she guessed not.

"No. The damned man wouldn't even let me get close to him." Finan rolled his eyes dramatically, yet not quite able to stifle his laugh at the memory of Uhtred shuffling around the table away from him each time he took a step in his direction. 

"We're going to need a more direct attack, I think." Eadith mused with a grin on her face that Finan had learned to be weary of. 

***

It had all started after they had returned to Coccham from Wintancaester. Uhtred had found Finan whilst on watch one evening. Finan had known something was off by the way Uhtred had hovered without saying anything until they were alone, others having sought out the warmth of their hearths and a hot evening meal.

"Are you going to stand there mute all night?" He had finally broken the silence and his suspicions were confirmed when his words didn't even rouse a smile from Uhtred.

"I wanted to talk to you. Alone." Was Uhtred's only reply and Finan's stomach dropped.

"Lord?" He ventured uncertaintly.

"You and Eadith. I'm happy that you've found eachother." He paused, choosing his words in an altogether uncharacteristic way "but I will not come between you both." He silenced Finan's protest with a wave of his hand "You deserve that happiness Finan. You deserve what I had with Gisela. I will not take it from you."

"Now hang on" Finan cut in "that's not exactly your decision to make. I happen to know for a fact that between us is exactly where Eadith would like you." He raised an eyebrow suggestively in an attempt to ease the tension between them.

"Finan" Uhtred sighed, refusing to take the bait "marry Eadith, make the life with her that you can never have with me. Be happy."

With that, he stalked off. Leaving Finan gaping like a fish and cursing Uhtred for being such a hardheaded fool.

***

"I know that face" Finan grinned "you have a plan."

Eadith returned his grin before setting aside her sewing and moving to check on the stew simmering on the hearth.

"Well talking to him clearly hasn't worked" she sighed as she straightened, fixing Finan with a wicked look "perhaps we should try not talking?"

She ladelled some stew into two bowls before returning to the table where Finan sat, a wary yet amused look on his face.

"Alright I give in. What is your plan woman?"

"Well, he hasn't got a woman of his own at the moment." Eadith paused to blow on her food "and as we know, he isn't getting any attention from you. How long do you think he will be able to resist some gentle encouragement before breaking?" Her lips spread into a wicked smile as Finan choked on his food.

"You want to seduce him?" Finan croaked once he'd recovered from coughing.

"Exactly" Eadith smiled with false innocence "he won't even see it coming."

This woman would be the end of him, Finan thought wryly.

***

The next day, Eadith chose her dress carefully. She had arranged to visit Uhtred that morning to discuss their winter stores. Given that there was currently no Lady of Coccham to run the hall and she had received training in such before her families fall from grace, she had offered to help. As an aside, she also planned to use the visit to set their plan into action. On Finan's advice, she left her hair loose and chose a gown with a plunging neckline.

On her way, she ran into Finan who let out a low whistle and drew her close.

"You are a vision." He mumbled into her ear "I have a mind to steal you away for myself after all." 

"I'll take that as a compliment." She grinned, kissing Finan lightly before pulling away "I'll see you later. Remember to pass by around noon, we should be finished by then."

When she entered the hall, Uhtred was waiting at the head of the table, spinning a coin absentmindedly. She didn't miss how his eyes roved over her body when he looked up to greet her.

"Good morning Lord" she hummed lightly, moving closer to him before stumbling slightly and bending over to expose a view down the front of her dress "Ow, stone in my shoe." She explained, straightening slowly once she had replaced her slipper.

"Good morning Eadith" Uhtred smiled warmly and she was impressed by his outward indifference "shall we get started?"

As they moved between the stores, she made an effort to lightly brush against him whenever possible. By the end of the morning, Eadith noticed with satisfaction that his easy, relaxed posture had become rigid and how when he spoke to her, he kept his eyes firmly fixed on anything but her.

As for Eadith herself, she was enjoying herself immensely. A far cry from being at the mercy of the lecherous men of her past, for the first time in her life, she felt in charge. More importantly, she felt safe enough to play this game with Uhtred.

True enough, it had taken her a while to respond to Finan at the start, when the memory of Ethelred was still raw. Yet long evening's beside a warm fire exchanging stories and jokes had changed that. She had found herself wanting for the first time, wanting him.

When she had teased the truth of his and Uhtred's relationship from Finan on one such evening, it was as if a puzzle piece fell into place. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that their lord was an attractive man, Eadith would be lying to herself if she said she hadn't found her eyes wandering once or twice. She would also be lying to herself if she said she hadn't noticed Finan's eyes wandering alongside her own.

Any good Christian woman would be shocked at the revelation. Perhaps that was why Finan was telling her now, giving her the chance to walk away should she wish. Yet she wasn't shocked. Quite the opposite in fact, as she felt a new and exciting want settle within her. 

"Then perhaps there's room for another?" Had been her only reply.

***

At noon, Finan found Uhtred outside the hall. Drawing him into an easy conversation, Finan steered them in the direction of the blessedly quiet training ground. After a morning of Eadith dancing around him, something a little more physical was next in the plan.

"Come on. Scared I'll best ya?" Finan goaded Uhtred, nodding to the store of training swords before swiping one up. He knew Uhtred's pride wouldn't let him walk away from a challenge, joke or not.

"Sihtric himself will be made a saint before you best me" Uhtred retorted, begrudgingly allowing himself to be reeled in.

"Then prove it" Finan replied simply.

In lieu of a response, Uhtrid snatched up a training sword of his own, making his first move so quickly, it was only thanks to his quick reflexes that Finan parried in time.

Throwing their all in, they quickly set a punishing pace. Finan hadn't realised how much tension he had been carrying. And how much of it was due to the infuriating man he was currently trying his best to impale with a wooden stick.

Years of training and doing altogether less wholesome activities together meant that each knew one another like the back of their hands. Finan could tell Uhtred was avoiding placing weight on the leg that had received a spear wound in a previous year. Uhtred could sense Finan's slip of concentration as he absorbed that knowledge.

Soon, both were breathless and Finan decided it was time to use some less traditional tactics to gain the upper hand. That was, after all, his motivation in goading Uhtred to begin with.

The next time they came in close to one another, Finan hooked a foot around Uhtred's and sent him tumbling backwards. Rather than ending it there however, Finan dove after him. He knew what a bout of wrestling would do to Uhtred, and to his resolve to stay away from Finan.

Sure enough, no sooner had Finan trapped Uhtred beneath him, he felt the other man's body respond to his. It took all of Finan's resolve not to make a comment or drive his hips into Uhtred as he usually would.

Instead, he pulled away a fraction of an inch and with a slight frown, Uhtred took the opening and reversed their positions, pinning Finan to the ground and pressing his seax into the hollow of his neck, training sword abandoned.

"What was that about besting me?" Uhtred asked smugly before jumping to his feet and extending a hand to help Finan up.

"I just wasn't ready to see Sihtric in a halo and dress, Lord" he grinned, happy to let Uhtred believe he had won the match. As Uhtred shifted uncomfortably next to him, however, Finan silently claimed the victory.

***

"How did it go?" Eadith whispered eagerly as he and Uhtred returned to the hall. She had lingered while drawing up plans on how to make their stocks last the winter in the hope of seeing what progress Finan had made.

He would have to watch this one, Finan thought wryly. She was having far too much fun making Uhtred squirm.

"I think this is the longest he's gone without jumping on either me or a woman in all the years I've known him" Finan whispered, watching Uhtred's back as he spoke with a tenant "He's wound like a top."

"Good" Eadith replied with a satisfied nod "I'll invite him for dinner tonight."

***

The smell of fresh bread filled the air and Eadith smiled with satisfaction at the warm glow let out by the fire. It wasn't a grand hall, or even a shabby hall but it would do. She had learned enough in her life to understand that it wasn't what but who filled a space that mattered.

Eadith's heartbeat quickened at the knock on the door and she was grateful that Finan moved to answer it, allowing her to busy herself with the food.

She noticed the guarded, almost weary look on Uhtred's face as he crossed the threshold. A tendrel of remorse twisted in Eadith's stomach at making him feel uncomfortable, before she reminded herself that this really was for Uhtred's own good. 

Not allowing herself to dwell on that line of thought lest she lose her nerve, she busied herself with taking Uhtred's cloak and sheparding him into a seat near the hearth.

Meeting Finan's gaze over Uhtred's head, his wink of encouragement steeled her resolve.

Soon, the food had been served and eaten alongside a generous amount of ale. The atmosphere had grown as warm as the fire and Eadith felt herself relax in the men's company. That was until she moved to refil Uhtred's ale for the fifth time that evening and he captured her wrist to still her hand.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing" Uhtred fixed her with an unwavering stare.

"And what would that be, Lord?" She replied with a false innocence.

"I meant what I said. I will not come between you both" he spoke with determination and a firm set to his jaw, glancing between Eadith and Finan to signal that the discussion was over.

"Let us make that decision." Finan cut in, reaching for Uhtred's arm that rested on the table and drawing small circles with his thumb.

Eadith quickly picked up his line of thought and began running her hands over the muscles of Uhtred's shoulders, massaging at the tension there.

Letting out a sigh that was half resignation and half pleasure, Uhtred's eyes shut briefly "what use is being a Lord if no one ever listens to me?"

Finan's answering grin was positively wolfish.

"It's my job to tell you when you're talking shite, Lord" he grinned before pulling Uhtred towards him, cutting off any final protest with his lips.

Eadith drank in the image of Uhtred and Finan together hungrily. She had never believed in a higher power before, but watching the two men who had changed her life so entirely in such a short space of time, she sent a silent prayer to the heavens. 

As if feeling the heat of her stare, Uhtred pulled away from Finan and turned to look at her.

"This is what you want? Truly?" His eyes were deadly sober, and she realised that he honestly cared how she felt. In that moment, she understood that on her word, he would leave in a heartbeat and it was a realisation that shook her to her core. Here was a War Lord, all pride and reputation laid bare. She had known many men who feigned power in her time, hiding behind strength and fear to rule others. Yet here sat a man who didn't need to pretend and who was giving her the choice, the power to give or deny him her all.

In answer, she settled into his lap and kissed him with all the emotion his words had stirred within her. As his arms wrapped around her, she sighed into his kiss and wound her fingers into his hair, drawing him closer.

After that, they relieved one another of their clothes in a rush of kisses and teasing touches. Eadith languished in the familiarity of Finan's body, knowing exactly what to do to elicit soft moans from his lips. With Uhtred, however, she felt more uncertain, choosing instead to watch Finan's hands as they caressed his body, noting how Uhtred's breath hitched when Finan's mouth traced along the sensitive skin of his throat.

When Finan quickened their pace by wrapping a hand around Uhtred's length and began stroking lazily, the hitch in his breath turned into an outright moan. Watching the men's bodies respond to one another made heat pool deep within Eadith and she let a hand trace down between her thighs to lightly stroke herself. 

Noticing the movement out of the corner of his eye, Uhtred turned to her, reaching out a hand to draw Eadith closer. Blushing slightly at having been caught staring, she allowed herself to be pulled between Uhtred and Finan. As both of their mouths explored her body, she felt as though she might set aflame. 

Finan pushed Eadith onto her back before tracing a line of kisses down her body until he reached her opening, tongue making her toes curl.

For the first time, Uhtred seemed to pause, unsure of what to do. Making the decision for him, Eadith reached up to cup his cheek and pull him into a bruising kiss. With her spare hand, she reached down to stroke along his length, biting down on his lip when he moaned into their kiss. Moving his mouth to graze his teeth against Eadith's nipple, he bit down hard enough to make her gasp before rolling his tongue to soothe the pain.

In response, she pulled him closer, taking him into her mouth and letting him meet her movements a few times, before drawing her teeth along his sensitive skin. A grin tugged at her lips at his answering gasp.

Sensing he was being left out, Finan raised himself onto his knees, lining himself with Eadith's opening, swollen and sensitive from his earlier attentions. Feeling him against her, Eadith thrust upwards with her hips, urging him on without taking her attentions away from Uhtred. Their lord had tangled his fingers into her hair and bit his lip as he looked across at Finan.

Meeting Uhtred's gaze, he slowly entered Eadith. Between the feeling of her around him and the sight of his two lovers entwined in a way he'd imagined for weeks now, he knew he wouldn't last long. 

Uhtred was babbling incoherent words and Finan knew that meant he too was close. Reaching down, he stroked Eadith in time with his movements and was gratified when she bucked against him, moaning his name around Uhtred's length. God how he wanted to hear that again. He wanted to hear that sound every night of his life.

Stroking Eadith faster now, he quickened his pace. One hand on her hip, he pulled her towards him with each thrust. At first, he had been weary of being too rough with her, of hurting her as others had before. Before long, however, he had noted how Eadith urged him on, faster and harder. He felt that urge now, as she hooked a heel around his waist and drew him deeper.

She was so wet and warm around him, he sped up his strokes as he felt her tighten, heel digging further. Glancing up at Uhtred, he saw how his lover was lost to Eadith's attentions. 

"Eadith" Uhtred croaked, warning her how close he was as she pulled him in closer, moving along his shaft quicker, chasing his release. With a strangled moan, Uhtred came, the muscles of his arms tensing in a way that made Finan swallow hard.

As though her body had been waiting for it, Eadith shuddered in response. She tightened around Finan as she too reached her peak under his touch. The sudden tightness of her pulsing around him was too much for Finan. Hips stuttering, he drove into Eadith once, twice more before spilling his release innside her, following his lovers into oblivion.

As Finan's mind cleared, he opened his eyes to the sight of Eadith and Uhtred, kissing lazily in the afterglow. He smiled softly at the sight, before flopping down on Eadith's other side and tracing his fingers across her waist.

Breaking away from Uhtred, Eadith turned her neck to peck at Finan's lips. A thought occuring to her, she wriggled out from between them and dissapeared towards the dining table.

Resting on his hand, he looked across at Uhtred. They were closer to one another than they had been since Eadith had joined them and Finan realised how much he had missed the other man.

"Are you done with your stubbornness now?" He asked, running a finger along Uhtred's forearm.

"I am not stubborn." He grumbled in response, the smile tugging at his lips revealing that he had been exactly that.

They looked up as Eadith returned, carrying three mugs of ale and a mischievous expression.

"I thought this deserved a celebration." She explained, passing out the mugs 

"Ah Eadith we do not deserve you." Uhtred smiled, drawing her between them once more. 

"No, you don't" she grinned and the two men shared incredulous looks over her head.

"Is that so?" Finan asked, eyebrows arched towards his hairline before he raising his cup in a toast "well, in that case- to Eadith, who we do not deserve but plan to enjoy anyway."

"To us" Eadith added and that was a sentiment they could all agree on.


End file.
